


Sticky Fingers

by HeRbIeZ



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, More uncle Dori, kid's all grownup tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeRbIeZ/pseuds/HeRbIeZ
Summary: Its a second part to "No Matter What" but it can be read as a standalone.





	Sticky Fingers

Dori sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he saw the state of his nephew, Rori. 

Rori was covered from head to toe in mud ; it even dripped down his fiery red hair. Twigs stuck in various places of his head, making it look like a bird's nest. He was ushered in by his uncle. 

"What were you doing?" Dori sxolded , whisking the lad away and towards the washing area. He clicked his tongue in disapproval when mud trailed behind him. 

"I was just out." Rori responded, grunting when he was forced to sit on a stool. 

"Doing what , hm?" Dori pressed on and filled a bucket with water. "You're thirty-five years old. Don't tell me you were playing."

"Then I won't!" The lad yelped the last part as he was dumped with cold water. "Uncle- that's freezing!" 

Dori ignored the complaints of his nephew and refilled the bucket. "Were you out stealing again?" 

Rori fidgeted albeit, feeling the glare of his uncle. He yelped again when the cold water hit his face. "Uncle, I can clean myself up!" 

The eldest Ri brother sighed, knowing that his nephew had stolen judging by the evasion of his question. "Hand it over."

"But I didn't steal."

Dori just stared. He moved his hand towards Rori, his open palm making a "come hither" motion. 

"Uncle-"

Dori still hadn't budged. His nephew sighed in defeat. He brushed away his soaked hair out of his face and reached into his pocket, pulling out a beautifully jeweled necklace made of crystals and diamonds. 

"Here..." He dropped it onto the older dwarf's hand. 

Dori took it and inspected the necklace. He sighed and looked over to his nephew with the sympathetic look he used on Nori when he was still courting Phelia. "Who's this for?"

Rori didn't meet his gaze. He was looking down at his hands. "...amad... I saw that she was working hard and maybe if I gave her a gift she might feel happy.. Or appreciated..."

"You do realize that if you gave this to your mother, it would raise suspicion? Then she'll be disappointed when she finds out it was stolen."

"..yes.."

"You know Rori," Dori started. "Nori did the same thing when he was courting Phelia." He opted not to say, 'your adad' or 'your amad' since he wasn't a wee boy anymore.

"Really..?"

Dori nodded. "You're really a chip of the old block."

Rori laughed softly. "I'll return the necklace later." 

"Good." Dori placed down the bucket he was holding. "Now, clean yourself up. Once you're done make sure to clean up the mud you trailed in the house."

Rori groaned.


End file.
